Etro's Cafe
by Silver Painted Destiny
Summary: Stella Fleuret is a waitress at Etro's café, under the alias Nox, but when the most popular boy at Tenebrae University recognizes her it turns her life upside down.


**Etro's Café  
Author Note: Inspired by Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!, but there were a be a lot differances as the story goes on.  
Disclimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII  
**

"Welcome back, master," she says as she bows towards the dark haired male, but even though she has never seen the dark haired male come into this particular before café.

It is a custom to greet the customers this ways or "mistress" if it is a woman, and the customers seem to enjoy it especially the males. Although, most of them probably here to see the high school/college waitresses dress in cute maid uniforms and the good food.

Her violet blue eyes widen as she recognizes the familiar navy blue school uniform from her slightly bowed position.

Shit.

She was hoping somebody from Tenebrae University wouldn't come to this cafe, and for the best couple of months the gods must have been smiling down her.

Until now that is.

"I'll lead you to your seat master," she utters standing up. Maybe he wouldn't recognize her, but then again her chances were probably against her.

Being the first female captain of Tenebrae fencing club, her face is well known around campus, and it doesn't necessary help matter she has been nicknamed of being a man-hater. But then again with a past like hers, who can necessary blame her.

Her father cheated on her mother and decided to leave taking everything with him leaving her family with nothing causing her mother to work two jobs, just to maintain a roof over their head, and food on the table. Even most of her paycheck goes to help her mother out into keeping their broken down house.

She slightly raises her sapphire eyes to the customer's face, instantly recognizing the customer, the dark almost navy blue spiky hair, the deep cerulean blue eyes and muscular build.

_Crap_.

Noctis Caelum, the most popular boy in school and the president of the student council. Even though he has a habit of rejecting females in a cold matter usually causing the girls to run off crying

Like the girl earlier today sometime after lunch. Speculation has already risen that he was either gay or has a girlfriend who doesn't go to Tenebrae University.

Although, personally she has a feeling the latter is more likely the former, slightly because some of these girls who asked him out were hot with super model bodies and a lot of them had pretty decent attitudes. They weren't necessary preppy or cruel.

"Of course, _Stella_," he replies following her to a vacant table as she pulls out his seat for him. Although she couldn't deny the fact she wanted to pull out the seat even further to make her classmate fall, but that would probably get her fired.

The owner of this cafe, Etro may be an understanding and kindhearted person almost like a second mother to her, but being disrespectful to a customer would cause her to get fired before she could even plea her case. Of course it wouldn't be much of a case to plea, considering she purposefully pulled it back, because she isn't too fond of Noctis Caelum.

"It's Nox, master," she replies.

His eyes narrowed lightly, "Nox is unsuited for a woman such as yourself. Stella suits you a lot better."

Her cheeks instantly redden at that remark. She couldn't deny the fact if a part of her wonders if it is because of the flattery or because of anger. Nox was a name her parents gave her, as her secondary name sure, but it was still part of her name.

"Nox is only a name; it has no meaning of describing an individual, because a person could have the ugliest name possible and be the most beautiful person who walked this earth, master," she replies forcing her tone to be polite. She didn't bother to add vice versa mostly because she feels it is unnecessary to make such a remark. "Your earlier comment to me only proves that I'm right."

"Fair enough," he remarks. "Oh, I said Nox doesn't suit you, I never said you were beautiful."

She gritted her teeth together, "Maybe not, but you implied it, master."

He frowns realizing she was right.

"Can I get you something to drink, master," she questions, wanting get out of his presence as soon as possible.

"Ice tea," he replies after a moment.

"Right away master," she remarks moving to walk towards the kitchen to get his drink, pausing as soon as she was out of sight to press her back against the wall.

"Is everything right, Nox," a dark haired, ruby eyed woman questions, dress in the similar matter as her.

"Everything is fine Tiffany," she remarks. The dark haired female stares at her for a moment with concern look in her ruby eyes.

"If you say so," she replies after a moment. "But if you aren't feeling well, you could always call Etro. I'm sure she will let you take the rest of the day off."

"It's nothing like that," she replies. "It's just a difficult customer."

Tiffany slightly glances in the dining room area noticing a dark haired handsome gentleman dress in a similar school uniform Stella usually wears before she changes into the maid uniform looking at one of the menus.

"The hottie from your school," she questions with a sly smile.

"Yes," she remarks. "And he isn't a hottie."

Tiffany giggles lightly, "If you say so, Nox, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm sure several of your female classmates probably asked him out already." Stella didn't say anything, knowing it was mostly truth. "Anyway you might as well as well give him his drink and take his order."

Stella nods, and heads turn the kitchen.

As she pours the pitcher of ice tea into the glass, she couldn't help but to get the feeling that Noctis Caelum is going to make her life a lot tougher, and when she saw him waiting for her at the back door at closing time her suspicions were confirmed.


End file.
